Computing environments in which users may create instances of virtual computing devices or virtual machines are increasingly employed to perform various computing tasks. These instances are also known as machine instances in a computing environment. Storage volumes can also be created in a computing environment to operate as mass storage for use with machine instances. For examples, machines instances and applications executed by the machine instances that require a database, file system or other mass storage can be linked with such a storage volume, which can be archived and restored. Tracking usage of applications for licensing purposes can be difficult in a computing environment as machine instances and storage volumes are created and destroyed.